MarVista Entertainment
MarVista Entertainment is an American production company, based in Westwood, Los Angeles, California. The company mainly provides financing and some original content, mainly made-for-TV films and direct-to-SVOD titles, many of which are carried by networks such as Lifetime (such as the Will Ferrell/Kristen Wiig Lifetime Movie trope parody film A Deadly Adoption), along with Netflix, Ion Television and Hallmark Channel. History MarVista was founded in 2003 by Fernando and Joseph Szew as a commission-based distributor of third party programming. As of 2015, MarVista had expanded its library of 250 hours of licensed programming to over 2,500 hours of programming to television broadcasters and other global distribution channels in its 125 territories, including video on demand (VOD), subscription video on demand (SVOD), and broadband platforms through MarVista Digital Entertainment (MVDE). MVDE was launched in 2014 to handle distribution and licensing of the company's digital content in North America. Beginning after acquiring capital investments in 2011, the company also began creating its own television and feature film content. In 2016, MarVista and Elijah Wood's SpectreVision announced an agreement to co-produce four horror and thriller films over the following two years. In some non-US countries, Metro-Goldwyn Mayer owns some MarVista content. Filmography Feature films *''Rock-A-Doodle'' (1992, Non-US) *''Sand Castles'' (2014) Telemovies *''Tamagotchi: The Movie'' (2009, Non-US) *''16 Wishes'' (2010) *''A 2nd Chance'' (2011) *''Last Hours in Suburbia'' (2012) *''Radio Rebel'' (2012) *''If I Had Wings'' (2013) *''Stonados'' (2013) *''Betrayed'' (2014) *''8 Days'' (2014) *''Fatal Acquittal'' (2014) *''Grantham & Rose'' (2014) *''Zapped'' (2014) *''From the Rough'' (2014) *''10.0 Earthquake'' (2014) *''10,000 Days'' (2014) *''Sex Ed'' (2014) *''A Christmas Kiss II'' (2014) *''Caught'' (2015) *''Cyber Case'' (2015) *''A Sort of Homecoming'' (2015) *''The Saver'' (2015) *''A Teacher's Obsession'' (2015) *''A Deadly Adoption'' (2015) *''16 and Missing'' (2015) *''Perfect Match'' (2015) *''Rodeo & Juliet'' (2015) *''The Spirit of Christmas'' (2015) *''Accidentally Engaged'' (2016) *''Accidental Switch'' (2016) *''911 Nightmare'' (2016) *''Raising the Bar'' (2016) *''Her Dark Past'' (2016) *''Her Last Will'' (2016) *''Hidden Truth'' (2016) *''Honeymoon from Hell'' (2016) *''Jessica Darling’s It List'' (2016) *''A Mother's Escape'' (2016) *''Nightmare Nurse'' (2016) *''Runaway'' (2016) *''Unwanted Guest'' (2016) *''The Watcher'' (2016) *''Give Me My Baby'' (2016) *''The Wrong Car'' (2016) *''The Swap'' (2016) *''Deadly Detention'' (2017) *''Boyfriend Killer'' (2017) *''The Other Mother'' (2017) *''The Twin'' (2017) *''My Daughter Is Missing'' (2017) *''Cradle Swapping'' (2017) *''12 Feet Deep'' (2017) *''The Good Nanny'' (2017) *''The Year of the Spectacular Man'' (2017) *''Off the Rails'' (2017) *''Toxic Shark'' (2017) *''Rip Tide'' (2017) *''Bitch'' (2017) *''House of the Witch'' (2017) *''Deadly Detention'' (2017) *''A Woman Deceived'' (2017) *''Dangerous Company'' (2018) *''Frenzy'' (2018) *''Deadly Matrimony'' (2018) *''Room for Murder'' (2018) *''Silencer'' (2018) *''The Work Wife'' (2018) *''The Truth About Christmas'' (2018) *''Christmas Camp'' (2018) *''Only Mine'' (2019) *''In Bed with a Killer'' (2019) *''Deadly Switch'' (2019) *''Hidden in Plain Sight'' (2019) *''Back of the Net'' (2019) *''Secret in a Small Town'' (2019) *''The Husband'' (2019) *''Anniversary Nightmare'' (2019) *''Next Level'' (2019) *''Deviant Love'' (2019) Television shows *''Mustard Pancakes'' (2005–2007) *''The Zula Patrol'' (2005–2008) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (2011, Non-US) *''Power Rangers Super Samurai'' (2012, Non-US) *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (2013, Non-US) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014-2016, Non-US) *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' (2014-2015, Non-US) *''Dream Street'' (2017-present, US) *''Best Worst Weekend Ever'' (2018-present) Category:Companies Since 2003